Oberon
Underlord Oberon is an Underlord in War for the Overworld. He appears in Campaign mode as the player and as an AI personality in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. He is also a contender in the Under Games, and proceeds to the final match. His Core appears as a stone Beating heart. Background In the original Campaign, Oberon is the player Underlord. He is awakened from the Aether by Mendechaus. Oberon is chosen by Mendechaus as his right hand, and begins his quest to regain his power while serving Mendechaus' plan for dominating the mortal realm of Kairos. Oberon himself does not express much of a backstory, and none of the other characters allude much to his previous lifetime as an Underlord. During the Campaign, Oberon takes on the brunt of the war effort against the Empire. He works his way through countless Empire keeps, and through the dungeons of a number of rival Underlords. Mendechaus instructs him to then take possession of a powerful artefact known as the Kenos. This artefact in turn grants Oberon immense power. During the final push against the Empire, Underlord Oberon is sent to defeat a cowardly and foolish Emperor Lucius, who has absorbed the power of a similarly dangerous artifact and has started losing his sanity. On defeat the Emperor absorbs the artefact fully becoming all powerful, but corrupted and under Mendechaus' control. Mendechaus betrays Oberon sending Lucius to destroy their dungeon core and retrieve the Kenos. However as Lucius strikes the dungeon heart a chain reaction occurs destroying Oberon, Lucius and both artefacts with Kira revealing it was her plan all along. Once destroyed, Oberon returned to the Aether and is welcomed by Kira who revealed that Oberon was in reality her Overseer, who was sent to become an Underlord. She did so as a plot to rid the world of the influence of both Mendechaus and Lucius so that she may start her empire anew without their corruption. Trivia *At the start of the game the Player first hears a female voice shout "NOW GO OVER...." before manifesting as an Underlord. This hints to the ending where it is revealed Oberon is in reality a overseer acting as a double-agent for Kira's own plot. *Oberon's Dungeon theme in Campaign mode is referred to as the "default" theme. It is the only usable theme in original campaign and the survival prototype. **This theme is available to all players by default. **This theme used to be the only theme available in sandbox. *His colour in the campaign is Green. **After acquiring the Kenos his colour turns red to reflect the new gained power of the artefact. **Interestingly, Oberon's green is a different shade to the green theme colour available in the Sandbox and Scenario and Skirmish mode. Since the Trial by Fire patch, this colour has been referred to as "Emerald". *Oberon is the only Underlord in the War for the Overworld Campaign with no voice lines. **This changes in the Under Games final match, where the player faces off against one of the other playable Underlords (depending on their choice) and Oberon. *Returning to the home realm after finishing the campaign results in the original ending prior to the story revision to play with Lucius teleporting to their realm and attacking their core with Mendechaus saying it is a pity, but that with Lucius he has a far better minion. *After completing the campaign, Mendechaus' Home Realm quotes suggest that Oberon somehow survived the experience rather than being banished to the Aether, which Mendechaus finds rather perplexing. *He competes in the Under Games in the green bracket. The five other Underlords in this bracket are invariably eliminated by Oberon before the player faces him in the grand final. *As a contender in the Under Games, he retains the title of "Mendechaus' Right Hand", implying that of all the Underlords, Oberon is still his favourite. Category:Underlords